manager room!
by kato kurosaki
Summary: "Eh..ka-kau!"mata lelaki itu membulat,jantungx berdetak kencang,keringat dingin mengucur ketika mlihat sosok yang tidak ingin dia lihat..  -maaf klo summaryx gaje   hehe- So mind to RnR  -


**Disclamer** : Naruto punya om **Masashi Kishimoto**,,

Aku Cuma pinjem Chara'x doank kok XXD,,

Yosh All,, ok ini adalah fic' ratting M pertama-ku di fandom Naruto.. hihihi,, sebenarnya Fic ini adalah Request-an dari temanku -**Madara ****うちはマダラ****Mangekyō-^^. **Oh ya di Fic ini aku mencoba memakai sebuah pairing baru yaitu Madara Uchiha & Anko Mitarashi(mohon maaaf klo Readers kurang menyukai pairing ini , ). so enjoyed this fic' all.. and don't forget to review..^^

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo,Gaje,LEMON..! Don't like, don't read and flame!^^**

**Manager Room..!**

"Hai..hai.. dia sudah datang… ayo cepat siap-siap, rapikan meja dan baju kalian.." kata Hidan panic ketika dia mengetahui bahwa atasan mereka sudah datang.

"Hah? Benarkah.., uwaah.. inikan baru jam 08.45!" Ujar Sasori gak kalah panic. Sekarang Lelaki berambut pendek merah itu tengah membereskan meja kerjanya yang sangat berantakan dengan berkas-berkas yang berserakan diatasnya. "Mati aku kalau Dia tahu mejaku seperti kapal pecah begini!"

"Hoi ada yang liat Pelembab sama bedak aku nggak?"Tanya Itachi rebut-ribut sendiri mencari barang yang tadi dia sebutkan. "Haduh.. Gawat ni..!"

"..nggak tau."jawab Kisame yang lagi serius benerin dasinya.

"Ah.. Alhamdullilah.. akhirnya ketemu juga.."Ucap Itachi lega ketika menemukan barang yang dicarinya itu. Lalu dengan terburu-buru dia memakai pelembab dan bedak itu. Ya sebenarnya Itachi memakai itu untuk menutupi keriput yang ada dibawah matanya. Malu kan masa masih muda udah keriputan hihihi.. *Plaak..*

"Eh.. Konan ada apa sih? Kok jadi pada panic gini?" Tanya Anko heran.

"Ah,,? Oh iya aku lupa kamu kan Kariyawan baru di Akatsuki corp, pokoknya sekarang rapikan baju dan meja kerjamu saja ok. Karena sebentar lagi Dia akan datang"Jawab konan sambil sibuk merapikan meja kerjanya.

"Dia.. sudah datang.. ayo cepat Berbaris.. " seru Deidara yang datang berlarian memasuki ruangan itu. Dan dengan cepat mereka pun berbaris dengan rapi didepan meja kerja masing-masing.

-Siing….-

Suasana diruangan itu berubah menjadi sangat sepi. Sampai 'Tap..tap..tap..' Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati ruangan tersebut. Lalu seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang agak jabrik, bertubuh tinggi tegap, wajah tampannya menampakan sikap arogan dan sepasang bola mata berwarna merah dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam , melangkah memasuki ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Ruangan itu berbentuk persegi panjang dengan beberapa meja kerja disisi-sisinya.

Diikuti oleh seorang pemuda berambut jingga lancip dengan beberapa tindikan di hidungnya.

"Nagato-kun.." Gumam Konan ketika melihat pemuda itu.

"Selamat pagi, Madara-sama.." Ucap seluruh _penghuni _ ruangan itu serentak sambil membungkukan badan. Sebenarnya minus Anko yang dari tadi masih kebingungan.

"Hmm.. ya selamat pagi." Jawab lelaki yang diketahui bernama Madara itu sambil terus berjalan menuju ruangannya. Sesekali dia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri memeriksa kerapihan meja dan pakaian para karyawannya. Sampai bola matanya menangkap sebuah keganjalan pada salah satu karyawannya. Ya.. dia berdiri tepat di hadapan Anko, lalu berkata dengan nada yang sangat dingin.. "Bisakah kau memakai pakaian yang lebih sopan jika sedang bekerja disini..! heh dasar cewek aneh, hmm sepertinya kau itu karyawan baru di Akatsuki corp ini,kan? Jadi dengar jika besok kau masih berpakaian seperti itu lagi, aku tidak akan memberi Toleran lagi dan akan langsung memecatmu, mengerti?" Tapi sebelum gadis bermata coklat itu angkat bicara, Madara dan asisten pribadinya Nagato sudah pergi memasuki ruangannya yang terletak di ujung.

"Ah.. a-apa maksudnya!" ucap Anko kebingungan.

"Aduh.. aku lupa memberitahumu Anko.. maaf, sebenarnya Madara-sama tidak suka jika ada karyawannya berpakaian tidak sopan. Jadi semua karyawan di Akatsuki corp ini diwajibkan memakai pakaian yang tertutup dan sopan." Jelas Anko dengan nada bersalah karena terlambat memberitahu Anko.

"Ya memang pantas sih Anko tidak tahu, dia kan baru hari ini bekerja di Akatsuki corp." Komentar Itachi sambil bersolek di meja kerjanya.

"Haah.. begitu ya, tidak apa-apa kok memang aku juga yang salah. Tapi menurutku pakaianku ini cukup sopan,kan? Kata Anko membela diri. Ya pakaian yang digunakan Anko saat ini adalah rok mini diatas lutut berwarna hitam,sebuah tanktop putih ketat yang mencetak kedua belah gunungnya terlihat sangat jelas lalu sebagai pelengkap dia mengenakan bolero hitam.

"… Mungkin itu menurutmu, tapi lihatlah Anko.." Timpal Konan sambil memberikan isyarat untuk melihat sekeliling. Semua karyawan Akatsuki corp mengenakan baju yang sangat tertutup,yaitu sebuah jubah berwarna hitam dengan corak awan merah."Jadi kamu mengetikan,Anko?"

"Ah..hehe, iya."Jawab Anko sweatdroop. 'ya iyalah pakaianku jadi terlihat sangat _terbuka_ jika dibandingkan dengan pakaian karyawan lain yang _Aneh_ seperti itu, hadow..'Batinnya.

9_9

* * *

**-Manager Room-**

"Haah..haah..sial.." Madara sekarang sedang berbaring diatas sofa ruang kerjanya. Perasaannya tidak menentu,detak jantungnya sangat cepat dan tekanan darahnya pun tinggi.

"…Ayo minumlah Madara-sama dan tenangkan dirimu."kata Nagato sambil memberikan secangkir teh hangat pada atasannya itu.

"Terima kasih,"Menyeruput teh hangat itu."..oh ya aku sedang ingin sendiri dan menenangkan diri,jadi.."

"Oh ya, saya mengerti Madara-sama. Permisi."Lalu pemuda berambut lancip itu pun keluar.

Madara Uchiha itu lah nama lelaki yang sekarang tengah berbaring diatas sofa, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Madara adalah pendiri Akatsuki Corp perusahaan telekomunikasi terbesar di Konoha. Tapi dia mempunyai sebuah rahasia,yaitu mempunyai _kelainan _ pada hormone Testosteronnya. Ya hormon testosterone adalah sebuah hormone yang berperan sebagai pemicu Hipotalamus. Jadi Madara akan sangat mudah terangsang ketika dia melihat seorang wanita berpakaian sangat minim dan sangat sukar untuk_ menahannya._ Dia sekarang harus mati-matian menahan gairah untuk melakukan hubungan intim ketika tadi dia melihat Anko. Maka dari itu sekarang dia mengurung diri diruangan kerjanya.

9_9

* * *

11.05 AM. Waktu yang di tunjukan jam tangan Anko ketika dia berlari kembali ke gedung Akatsuki corp. sebenarnya gadis berambut ungu itu sudah dalam perjalanan pulang,tetapi dia baru tersadar kalau ada berkas yang tertinggal di meja kerjanya.'Tap..tap..tap..' suara langkah kaki terburu-buru menggema di lorong gedung yang sudah sepi.

"Ah.. akhirnya,bisa ribetkan kalau berkas ini belum selsei sampe besok,"Kata Anko lega ketika mengambil berkas-berkas yang tergeletak diatas meja kerjanya sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi,mata coklatnya terpaku pada ruangan atasannya yang masih terang.'Aneh inikan sudah lewat waktu pulang,hmm.. coba saja aku periksa takutnya ada apa-apa.' dia langkahkan kakinya mendekati Manager Room itu.

"..ehm,Permisi..!"mendorong pintu ruangan itu.

"Siapa?"Balas suara dingin didalam mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang mengganggu aktifitasnya itu."eh..ka-kau..!"Mata lelaki itu membulat,jantungnya berdetak kencang,keringat dingin mengucur ketika melihat sosok yang tidak ingin dia lihat..

Anko Mitarashi seorang gadis bermata coklat terang,rambutnya berwarna ungu dengan poni depan pendek, rambut belakang dikuncir seperti buntut kuda serta pakaian yang sangat minim. Lekuk tubuhnya terlihat sangat jelas dan terkesan sexy,payudaranya yang berukuran cukup besar mencetak dibalik tanktop putihnya yang ketat.

Anko terheran-heran melihat reaksi aneh atasannya itu."Ehm…Maaf anda tidak apa-apakan?"Katanya sambil berjalan mendekati Madara.

"…Ti-tidak,aku tidak apa-apa."Memalingkan wajahnya untuk tidak melihat Anko.

'Aneh,kenapa sih ni orang? Kok reaksinya kaya baru liat hantu aja.. memang aku mirip hantu,y?'Pikir Anko penasaran. Anko pun mendekati Madara dan berusaha memegang keningnya."Apa anda sedang sakit?"berhasil menempelkan telapak tangannya dikening Madara.

"..Ah"Madara kaget melihat sosok Anko dengan pakaian yang minim itu berada dekat dengan mata merah Madara menjalari tubuh Sexy Anko. Dan Pada Akhirnya dia menyadari ada bagian tubuhnya _Menegang,_membutakan mata serta pikirannya. Reaksi kimia ini berlangsung sangat cepat sehingga Madara tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang…

Dimulai dengan tangannya yang tiba-tiba mendekap pinggang Anko,menarik tubuh sintal gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Hai..Ma-madara-sama.. apa yang anda lakukan!"Bentak Anko sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu. Tapi apa daya,tenaga lelaki itu sangat kuat. Tangan kiri Madara sudah mulai meneusuri lekuk tubuh Anko dan berakhir di bokong Anko,mengelusnya lalu perlahan-lahan meremasnya. Sedangkan bibir Madara tengah memulai petualangannya dengan mengecup Bibir tipis Anko perlahan-lahan,menghisapnya dengan lembut. Sebenarnya Anko ingin sekali menjerit,tapi bibirnya telah benar2 dikunci oleh Madara. Karena saat ini Madara sangat menikmati sensasi yang sangat menyenangkan itu.

Setelah puas mencumbui bibir tipis Anko,Madara mendorong tubuh sintal gadis bermata coklat itu sampai terlentang diatas meja kerjanya.'bruugh..Sruugh..Sraak..Sraak..' suara dentaman tubuh Anko yang di dorong agak kasar oleh Madara serta suara berkas-berkas jatuh berserakan dari atas meja itu.

Kali ini Madara benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi. Dia mulai membuka rel sleting meloroti celananya dan kemeja putih yang dia kenakan.

"Ma-madara-sama,apa yang akan anda lakukan..!"Tanya Anko sangat Madara tidak memperdulikan perkataan gadis itu,dia sekarang sudah berada diatas meja kerjanya tepat berada diatas tubuh Anko.

Madara yang sudah setengah telanjang mulai lagi menciumi bibir tipis Anko,menghisapnya beberapa kali,memasukan lidahnya kerongga mulut Anko sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan,lidahnya bergerak dengan cepat,memutarnya perlahan beradu dengan lidah gadis itu,memaikan giginya dan menggigit dgn halus bibir Anko bagianbawah. Sedangkan kedua tangan kekarnya mencengkram kedua tangan Anko untuk meredam rontaan gadis itu.

Ketika sudah puas menciumi bibir Anko,bibir Madara pun mulai merayap turun,menciumi serta menjilati leher jenjang Anko dan membuat sebuah Kissmark dengan pelahan Madara melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan mulai menelusuri lekuk tubuh gadis bermata coklat itu,membuka satu-persatu kancing Bolero hitam Anko,meloroti rok mininya dan dengan kasar merobek tanktop putih Anko. Sekarang hanya tersisa Bra dan celana dalam hitam yang melekat pada tubuh gadis berambut ungu itu.

Melihat tubuh Anko yang hampir telanjang bulat,Madara menjadi semakin menggila,menciumi tubuh Anko dari bibir sampai pada belahan payudaranya. Tapi Anko mulai berontak lagi ketika tangan kekar Madara mencoba melepaskan Bra dan celana dalam yang dia pakai.

"Sudah cukup..,tolong hentikan semua ini Madara-sama…A-aku mohon.."Teriak Anko frustasi sambil meronta-ronta.

'plaak..'Sebuah tamparan sukses mendarat di pipi gadis malang itu. Ya mungin itu sebuah balasan atas teriakan Anko tadi. Dan akhirnya Anko pun menangis,terisak-isak & pasrah ketika Madara melepas bra dan celana dalamnya.

Sesaat Madara terdiam ketika sudah melepaskan semua pakaian Anko dan dia pun berpikir sejenak, betapa indah tubuh Anko ketika tak memakai selembar kain pun. Ya bener-benar sangat indah dan menggoda. Lalu Madara memulai lagi petualangannya dgn menciumi payudara Anko,menghisap putingnya yang merah dengan penuh nafsu,terkadang sesekali dia gigit puting itu karna gemas.

Setelah 10 menit Dia bermain di dada gadis itu,bibir Madara mulai turun ke perut dan tangannya tetap mencoba meremas payudara yang lumayan besar itu. Sesekali Madara mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Anko yang menangis,tapi kadang ada tampang wajah menikmati cumbuan2 yang Madara berikan padanya.

Dan tak berapa lama Madara mulai turun kebagian Vagina milik Anko. Dia melihat sebuah gua kecil yang masih rapat dan disekelilingnya di tutupi oleh bulu-bulu yang halus. Penasaran..., Ya itulah yang dirasakan Madara saat ini,lalu dengan sedikit jahil dia masukan jari telunjuknya kedalam gua kecil itu.

"AkH…ahh.."desahan Anko ketika jari telunjuk itu masuk. Madara hanya tersenyum jahil melihat reaksi Anko itu. Tanpa pikir panjang dia pun merubah posisinya menjadi posisi 69 atau Soixante-neuf. Yaitu posisi dimana mulut ke-2 orang itu masing-masing terletak di dekat alat kelamin pasangan masing-masing.

Kemudian Madara pun menyuruh Anko untuk menjilati penisnya yang sudah menegang,dari awal pertama Anko merasa sangat ragu dan enggan, tapi ketika Anko mendapat bentakan dari lelaki bermata merah itu Anko pun dengan cepat menjilati dan menghisap penis milik Madara perlahan-lahan,mengelumutinya seperti permen lollipop."Eehm..akh..ooh.."perasaan nikmat seketika menjalari tubuh Madara dan lelaki berambut hitam jabrik itu pun mulai membenamkan kepalanya di sela-sela paha Anko,lalu dia menciumi dan menjilati vagina milik gadis bermata coklat itu. Sesekali terdengar desahan gadis itu."Ough..Argh..Aaah..haaah..aah…"

Madara yang sudah tak tahan lagi merubah posisinya dari posisi 69 ke posisi biasa/normal. Dan Anko yang sudah menikmati aktifitas intim bersama atasannya itu membuka lebar pahanya seakan-akan mempersilakan Madara untuk menjebol vagina miliknya. Madara pun mulai menepatkan penisnya yang sudah tegang ke permukaan vagina milik Anko,mengaturnya dan setelah menemukan lubang _itu _Madara mulai menggenjotnya,menaik turunkan tubuh atletisnya dengan penuh nafsu dan tak lupa dia menciumi bibir tipis Anko.

"Aakh..Ma-madara-sa..-sama ough..argghh.."Erangan Anko ketika penis milik Madara keluar masuk dalam vaginanya. Tangan Anko meremas-remas berkas-berkas yang masih tersisa diatas meja kerja Madara itu.

Dan selama 60 menit Madara melakukan aktifitas itu tanpa henti.

"Argh..ouhh..A-aku mo-mohon..to-tolong hen-ntikan..Ma-mada-ara..sa-ma..A-aku su-udah ti..-tidak ta-han..laagi.."Desahan Anko yang sudah mencapai klimaks sambil memeluk tubuh Madara.

Merasa tidak tega Madara pun untuk sesaat menghentikan aktifitas intim itu, memandangi wajah cantik Anko yang kelelahan. Butir-butir keringat menghiasi wajahnya. Lalu dengan lembut Madara mulai mengusap rambut ungu Anko dan mengecup keningnya.

"….Maafkan aku Anko. Tapi kau tau..,kau telah memberikanku kepuasan yang sangat nikmat… terima kasih,"Bisik Madara tepat di telinga Anko."..ehm baiklah satu kali lagi ok."

Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa Madara mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam Vagina Anko, lalu mulai lagi menggenjotnya berkali-kali.

"Aghh..aaghh..Ma..-Madara..-sa..-sama..A-aku be-benar..beenar su-udah ti-idak.. ta..-ahaan..Ough.." Erangan Anko ketika dengan 1 kali sentakan yang terakhir Madara kembali memasukan penisnya lebih dalam masuk kedalam vagina Anko dan membajiri Rahim gadis itu dengan cairan hangat yang dikeluarkan penisnya.

"Aaah…"Tubuh Anko yang tadi menegang kembali melemas. Madara yang melihat itu mencoba memeluknya,mencumbu bibir tipis Anko sekejab,lalu berkata.."Tenang saja, aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab atas semua yang aku lakukan tadi, Anko Mitarashi."

Mendengar perkataan Madara tadi Anko merasa sedikit lega. Tapi perasaanya masih campur aduk antara perasaan lega,menyesal,kesal dan malu.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh Anko.." Ujar Madara lembut. Lalu setelah dia mengenakan kembali kemeja putihnya, dia pun menggendong Anko ala Bride style menuju sebuah sofa beludru hitam yang terletak di sudut ruangan itu. Merebahkan tubuh Anko disana, memberikan jas hitamnya untuk membalut tubuh Anko yang telanjang.

"Te..terima kasih.." Kata Anko yang segera memakainya. Madara hanya tersenyum lalu dia pun ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa itu,menyandarkan kepala Anko pada dada bidangnya,membelai lembut rambut Anko serta menciuminya.

"..ehm, hai kau tahu. Sepertinya aku menyukaimu Anko Mitarashi..!" Ujar Madara.

Sontak saja mata Anko melebar kaget ketika mendengar pernyataan atasannya itu. Dia pun mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat wajah tampan Madara yang menyiratkan ketulusan yang sangat. "A-anda bercandakan..,maksudku mana mungkin anda—"

"Sstt…,Aku tahu ini tak masuk akal atau terkesan sangat aneh. Tapi itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini Anko, aku benar-benar sangat menyukaimu.., ya meskipun kita baru kenal kurang dari 24 jam, itu tak masalah kan?"Potong Madara.

"..Ee-eh ya, se-sepertinya aku oun merasakan hal yang sama."Timpal Anko malu.

"Hehe..itu baguskan. I love u.."Ujar Madara berbaring diatas sofa bersama Anko,saling merangkul dan akhirnya merekapun tertidur lelap di manager room,Akatsuki corp.

**END**

Wah akhirnya selsei juga..hohoho,, emh maaf klo Endingnya rada gaje (bukan rada lagi deh kayanya hehe..XXD..)

Oh ya gimana -**Madara ****うちはマダラ****Mangekyō- **puas kah dengan fic'x?

Hehe… maaf deh klo kurang puas habis aku buatnya buru-buru banget karna di kejar tugas2 nista dari sekolah XXP.

Klo menurut **Readers** bagaimana? Apakah adegan lemonya kurang atau kecepetan?

Hehe..^^

Maka dari itu aku minta kritikan dan saranya ya..! untuk memperbaiki fic'ku yang gaje ini..hehe.. ^,^

Ah..ya aku lupa..salam kenal dari ku .. hehe..#plaak.. (gara2 keasyikan ngomong dari tadi jadi lupa ngenalin diri..XXD) Yo aku Author baru di Fandom **NARUTO** ini^^.. biasanya aku _'maen'_ Cuma di fandom Bleach sama E21.. jadi mohon bantuannya ya…^o^

Dan jangan lupa **Review** ya.. saran dan kritikan **Readers** sekalian akan sangat membantu memotivasiku dalam membuat fic untuk kedepannya^^…

**So Mind To Review^^**


End file.
